


Everything I've Done (and yet you still return)

by RivetingFabrications



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason always returns to the manor for his heats - and Bruce can't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I've Done (and yet you still return)

**Author's Note:**

> So in this verse, right wrists have your soulmate's mark, left wrists have your arch nemesis mark. Generally people don't have left markings, but we're talking about the cape community lol.

Bruce stirred awake, the heat of the room almost boiling, the blankets discarded on the ground, the sheets a mess, and the smell of Jason’s slick cloying and tantalizing.

“B,” a low, desperate whisper greeted him. Bruce opened his eyes slowly, afraid of whatever sight would grace his eyes. The drapes were still open from where Alfred had drawn them two mornings ago, the last time the butler had entered, and they allowed moonlight to filter onto Jason’s bare, gorgeously scarred body. “I know you’re awake.” Jason’s voice was rough and husky.

“I am,” Bruce said lowly, and he watched the interplay shadows play along the silver-tinged skin of the omega as Jason tipped his head back, white fringe prominent in the lunar light.

“Please,” whispered Jason, hand loosely stroking his cock, and when his cockhead disappeared into his grip and reappeared again shining and wet with precome, a full body shudder wracked his body. “I need you, Bruce.” _But_ _never want you._

“I know.” It was a lull in his heat, Bruce knew, but it was likely to flare soon, if the faint sheen of sweat on Jason’s brow was any indication. Jason was gorgeous, so perfect – and Bruce despised himself. Slowly, he lifted himself from the stained sheets, and Jason’s eyes watched him, dark and hungry. His hand rose to cup Jason’s cheek – Jason’s eyes darkened, but with anger.

“Why won’t you just fuck me the way I want you to?” he demanded, ripping his face away from Bruce’s grasp, some awareness returning, the spell splintering.

 _Because you deserve so much better than that,_ Bruce couldn’t bring himself to say. He reached out again, sliding his palm along the scar he had left on Jason’s neck from stopping his son’s rise to vengeance like the destroying angel he had been surely been destined to be. There was still tension between them, probably always would be – too much hurt and betrayal for the fissure to ever mend.

“What are you thinking?” Jason’s voice cracked slightly, betraying his hurt and arousal, his genuine curiosity.

_How gorgeous you are, and how I ruined you, and yet you always return to the manor for this._

“How best to do this.” He met Jason’s gaze. “How do you want it?”

Jason snorted despite the rising flush in his cheeks. “I don’t care.”

 _I wish I could make you happy._ Bruce sighed, fully pushing himself up, taking Jason’s left hand, brought it to his lips. Jason made as if to snatch his hand back, but Bruce’s grip tightened, and he trailed his lips over the indelible, fountain-pen scribble of a bat as if it had been him and not fate, not the universe – that had traced it elegantly over Jason’s inner wrist. Jason flinched as if he had been burnt.

“Don’t.” Jason’s voice shook. “Ever do that again.”

“All right.” He allowed the hand to slip away – the symbol of Jason’s arch nemesis – disappearing as the twist of Jason’s wrist swallowed it like the dark of an eclipse. Jason had forbidden kissing – Bruce hadn’t realize the rule extended to this.

“It appeared, after the Pit, you know.” Jason’s voice was fractured, betraying his emotions. “And I – I didn’t understand it. And then I did. Because it made sense of the anger. Vindicated it.”

“I know.” Bruce still remembered the day markings appeared on his own skin of his left wrist – wild, purple-green scribbles like beetroot-colored yarn. Maybe such things only made sense when given meaning, he mused silently, couldn’t bear to see the second bat drawn over Jason’s right wrist in a mockery of true love.

“If you’re done psychoanalyzing this, can we continue?” asked Jason acerbically, cutting into Bruce’s thought like another knife. Bruce only nodded, the words he wanted to say stuck in his throat like syrupy molasses, and he pulled Jason against his bare body, felt the fiery heat of Jason’s skin searing his own.

So he sought refuge in Jason’s unfamiliar scars and solid build, glad for the striking difference from a young, impatient, fearless boy that once flew in hopeful colors of red yellow gold. It didn’t make it right – not by any stretch of the imagination – but lessened the guilt weighing in his limbs just enough to be tolerable. The relief he felt – that some part of his mind found respite in that Jason wasn’t his blood son (he couldn’t bring himself to pretend that Jason was a stranger, even if he had become unfamiliar to him,) only mired his thoughts further in regret.

Jason pulled away, as if he couldn’t bear the touch of Bruce’s body, as if he didn’t know whether to draw closer or to push him away, flipping himself around and pressing his palms flat against the mattress, raising his hips when Bruce ran his hands up strong thighs.

Jason’s breaths came quicker – unwelcome alpha pride pooled in Bruce’s chest – as the older man spread the globes of Jason’s ass with bruised and calloused hands. He watched in wonder as the omega’s entrance was revealed – flexing once, and a beaded trickle slipped down the crease of his ass. Then Bruce dipped his head down, licked it up, and the taste made his head swim thickly with the urge to care for his soul mate.

He squashed that thought down despite the animal instincts roaring in him, tried to content himself with the sweet shiver of Jason’s trembling, thick thighs and the low moan that Bruce thought would taste like ambrosia if he kissed it from Jason’s mouth, drew it from those parted, gasping, wanting lips. He lapped at Jason’s hole, the sweet flavor of his slick bursting over his tongue. His stubble rasped over Jason’s sensitive skin, and the younger man pressed back, bitten off whines muffled in Bruce’s pillow. In spite of himself, Bruce spread the rounded cheeks further, buried his face and was rewarded by Jason’s squirms and soft, broken moans from the scruff of Bruce’s unshaven chin touching foreign, vulnerable places. Bruce inhaled deeply, his nose filled with the scent of Jason’s slick and sweat, tongue pressing deep into Jason’s pucker.

The first time he had done this, he had asked Jason if he had shared his heat with others. With a biting, hurtful sneer, Jason had retorted that it wasn’t any of his business, but yes, he had, and the memory had a sharp pang of bitterness biting through his heart. Jason owed him nothing. So Bruce cupped the swell of those curves that fit so well in hands that had seen a thousand battles, spread the pucker as well as he could with his thumbs until more slick seeped out, a low, keening hiss escaping Jason’s lungs.

“Do you need me now?” breathed Bruce, memorizing the new scars crisscrossing his son’s back, carried the weight of his mistakes on his back and wished he could shoulder Jason’s. Instead of a verbal response, Jason rocked back against him, and Bruce felt his own cock harden at the sight. He stroked himself once, twice, lubing himself with the slick all but pouring from Jason, then pressed against the puckered entrance. His cockhead slipped in easily, and Jason moaned softly at the insertion as his body opened for Bruce. The older man tried to be gentle, tried not to hurt Jason any more than he already had his whole life – but Jason continued to fight against the grip and rhythm, tried to take more than Bruce was comfortable with allowing.

“ _B_ ,” breathed Jason, his voice like papery shreds, and Bruce’s heart broke a little. With a restrained groan, he bottomed out, Jason’s inner muscles fluttering around him like liquid, molten silk. He reached under Jason’s hip, stroked Jason’s weeping cock, and the younger boy – _man, for all that he had endured_ – gave a hoarse, pleading whimper, skin feverishly hot. He pulled out slightly, pushed back in again, hips cushioned against Jason’s bottom.

“ _More_.” Jason jerked against him, wrestling for control, but Bruce wouldn’t – _couldn’t_ – allow him to hurt himself like this. His hips ground against the younger man, before drawing back slowly and then snapping his hips sharply against the omega’s to elicit a harsh moan. He kept the pace like that – a compromise – slow with the bittersweet slide of friction and pain, never ceasing or changing. Jason met him thrust for thrust, trembling fingers fisting the sheets as he bore down on every inch Bruce gave him, whatever pleas or names he uttered muffled in the pillow.

Eventually, Bruce’s breaths became heavy pants, grip tightening on Jason’s hips to darken the bruises already there. He stroked Jason’s member in counter point to his thrusts, the man under him shaking under his ministrations, until he felt the knot of his cock begin catching on the rim of Jason’s entrance. Jason twisted his head to the side, face reddened and flush, eyes clenched shut, soft, broken whines leaving his dry lips.

“B –” he whispered, and Bruce couldn’t bear it anymore. He changed their positions, falling back so that Jason was on top, still inside his wet, silken heat, afraid to crush him once the tide of their heat had crested. They did this nearly all the time, and Jason in his feverish state understood, gasping as he rode Bruce’s cock, hips slamming down as he chased his own orgasm. He still faced away from Bruce, and maybe it was for the best – even as Bruce guided his hips, closed his eyes so that he didn’t have to see the scar on Jason’s neck and how much he wanted to cover it with bites and kisses, to bond with the one whose mark was engraved into his right wrist, a single bullet scar where none had ever pierced.

He stroked Jason’s length with longer, harder pumps of his wrist, and then Jason seized up, crying out as he orgasmed, seed spilling over Bruce’s fingertips, spurting twice against his stomach. His hole clamped down tightly on Bruce’s member, and the older man gritted his teeth, groaning as his own orgasm was triggered, knot swelling to join their bodies together. He emptied his seed into the tight channel, feeling Jason shake in his arms, groaning as their orgasms subsided.

Jason’s back pressed against his chest, and Bruce held on to him uncertainly, supporting his weight gingerly as he groped around the bedside table for the glass of water he had poured earlier.

“Drink,” he said softly, and he felt Jason stir, grunting when Jason leaned forward to grasp his right wrist to properly tilt the cup towards his chapped lips. Jason nodded weakly, and Bruce wished he could see his expression as the cup was drained and he set it back down again.

“Sleep, Jason,” he said softly, turning them over carefully so that they rested on their sides, still tied together by his knot (and maybe everything that had inescapably intertwined their destinies together and apart.)  Jason stirred uncomfortably in his arms then settled, and Bruce closed his eyes, waiting for the knot to go down and for the next crest in Jason’s heat, when Jason would claw scratches into his shoulders. Then maybe even before his cycle was fully over, Jason would leave, using the window to avoid Alfred, and Bruce would pretend to sleep even as his body ached with physical satisfaction and emotional emptiness.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was basically me smashing a bunch of tropes together while on a brujay spree. First time writing brujay and an omegaverse fic, so can check those off my to-do list. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Reviews and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
